With the technological developments of the last decade and growing popularity of online commerce, e-mail, online chatting and the Internet in general, the demand to have constant access to these innovative technological ways of communication is rapidly increasing. Some users cannot imagine their lives without the Internet and email; some cannot imagine their lives without being able to buy groceries online. Constant desire to be connected to the informational highway increases demand for reliable, fast, convenient network connection.
Anyone using current technology has dealt with networks at some point. Being connected to a local network where users share files and data on one server is a common scheme in workplaces. However, the advantages of networks are so great that the many of people desire the ability to be connected to networks from multiple physical locations. Remote network connections provide users with opportunities ‘to be connected’ from many locations throughout the world with the right set of tools, e.g., computer, modem, phone line, etc. However, remote networking uses external wide area network communications links to other physical locations across town or country, and it is not always a simple task to design such a remote network access system with the acceptable performance. Busy phone line signals, unconnected modems, password problems, interrupted network connection sessions reduce the level of performance of the remote network connection and cause frustration in users. In short, the quality of network connections may vary due to a number of factors.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a system that would reduce the above stated problems and provide high quality remote network connections.